Exposure
by ccdrug
Summary: The Last Episode. Information leakage released the Scrip which was exclusively written by Chris Carter him self.


Final Episode of TheX-Files. An anonymous phone call notifies Mulder that his sister has been brought back. The Stranger wants to meet with Mulder for more details but doesnÕt know that his phone has been tapped. They get followed. During their discussion about how the aliens brought his sister back after she was taken at the age of 14 and sent back because they had no use of her and how she was just like in ScullyÕs previous condition when she was found except shewas dying. Suddenly Shots are fired and the Stranger dies and Mulder gets shot in the stomach. As the hit man comes down to finish his work Mulder manages to get up in his great pain and disappears in the darkness and makes it to his car. The only thing that keeps him going is that his sister is dying and he must see her or get her out of there. He calls Scully and tells her the whole story mean while he is loosing too much blood. He tells her were they should meet and hangs up. Scully knows there's something wrong. Mulder doesnÕt tell her that he's shot to prevent panic. Hell rises in the BLACK group. Cancer man knows what Mulder's up to. He gives Kryceck instruction to eliminate mulder after he see his sister. Scully worns mulder he cant keep up in his condition and that he needs a doctor. Mulder dissagrees and explains to Scully thereÕs not much to waste. Scully understands Mulder's situation specially that he recently lost his mother and she tries to stop the bleeding by improvising. It could keep him going longer. They go to the address that the Stranger gave Mulder before he was killed. They seperate and start searching. Scully calls for back up. Meanwhile Mulder is in a different section. After looking around in10 to 15 rooms he notices an open door and walks towards it. Scully doesn't know where Mulder is but they both have their cell phones on. Slowly Mulder slides the door open. He goes in to see... his sister lying on a bed with a resperator keeping her alive. At that sight Mulder's agony and pain give him a hard slap on the face. He falls on his knees next to her bed. He cant focus on anything but his sister because of the increasing pain and deteriorating health. He holds her hands with his bloody hands Just frozen there he starts to cry over his unconscious dying sister. ScullyÕs still searching more rooms suddenly she gets a phone call ThereÕs silence for some time. Then...Ó She's dyingÓ says mulder and drops the phone. Scully keeps saying ÒMulder, MulderÓ a couple of times but no answer. Samantha opens her eyes to see her brother next to her.... puts her dead pale hands on MulderÕs face and says ÒI missed you FoxÓ and... her hand slowly slides an drops on the bed. Her eyes open looking at her brother for the last time she flat lines. Cancer manÕs just watching Mulder as he always did from a surveillance camera. MulderÕs sobbing. The pain is too severe and too sudden. Òno no noÓ.. he keeps yelling holding his sisters pale dead body tight .Mulder confused and not knowing what to do next he just barely gets up on his feet leanibg to the walls he exits the room. His phone is not on him because he dropped it. He cant do anything for his sister now. Hopeless and lost he drags himself to the elevators. Cancerman with damp eyes watches MulderÕs hecktic and beatup condition and orders Kryceck to go finish the job. Scully's going crazy. The phone's busy. She hears her back up arrive. Mulder's barely walking towards the elevators and gets there. As he enters and pushes the close button...A hand with a gun SUDDENLY merges through the door getting it to open back again. Kryceck jumps in, closes the elevator doors pushes a floor button and pulls the stop button. Scully sends FBI men all over the building to find Mulder. SheÕs extremely worried cause she knows Mulder cant go on because he lost too much blood and has a bullet in him. Meanwhile in the elevator Mulder, in his weak condition, shouts "you son of bitchÓ and attacks the man who killed his father. Kryceck doesnÕt even bother using his gun. Just punches Mulder on the wound and slams him to the elevators wall Mulder half dead slides down to the floor. Krycheck opens MulderÕs coat and takes a look at his wound and with the sneer on his face he says .ÓYou're dying mulder. This is what i always wanted to see. Just watch you slowly pass away just like I watched your mother and father dieÓ. Mulder's barely breathing. He want to get up so badly and kill him....: Kryceck kneels down and whispers in his ear ÒThis is it Mulder, enjoy it while you can, your last minutes aliveÓ .Meanwhile no body's able to find Mulder and scully's panicking. Despite her distress all of a sudden scully notices that one of the elevators is not MOVING . ÒThe elevatorÓ she yells. And sends men to get the elevator down through the shaft. Meanwhile in the elevator MulderÕs flat on his back, blood coming out of his mouth and Kryceck sitting next to him watching him fade away. Kryceck with his wicked sneer on his face says ÒLook on the bright side Mulder, itÕs your destiny to be with your family. Soon youÕll be thereÓ. As Kryceck was still talking the elevator starts moving. Kryceck is alarmed and starts pulling the stop button but its of no use. He doesnÕt even care about his job so he jumps and opens the upper cover of the elevator that leads to the shaft. Closes it back as if nothing happened. He sees FBI agents at the top controlling the cables but they cant see him cause its too dark down below. Scully is restlessly waiting at the elevator. The doors open and... She sees her partner lying on the floor motionless...ÓMulderÓ she yells. and leaps to his aid. She is convinced that he is dead and she's panicking..SheÕs afraid to check his pulse feering of the worst. In a confused condition she put her hand on MulderÕs neck checks his pulse and.... yells ÒGet the paramedics in here dammit!Ó. She gently holds Mulder's head and says, ÒHold on Mulder youÕre gonna be all right . Just hang in there for me Mulder. The paramedics take him to the hospital by a helicopter. Scully yells it takes off,ÒIÕm a medical doctor. I have to go with himÓ but they just donÕt allow her. As the chopper takes off the strong winds produced by the fans blow Scully's tears away. While the FBI was searching the building they find cancer mans hide out and arrested him on counts of kidnap. Kryceck gets away. At the hospital they are operating on Mulder and Scully's out side restless .Skinner rushes in and asks, ÒWhat happened here agent scully?Ó As soon as Skinner asks that question Scully breaks out. Skinner holds her comforting her. "He found Samantha" said Scully. Wenow have proof to put these sons of bitches awayÓ ÒWhere's SamanthaÓ Skinner asks. ÒSamantha was found dead sir. Her body is the only proof we have and have been looking for, for 5 years. Proof that I donÕt know how Mulder's gonna live with sirÓ.adds Scully. It's as though he finally proved the truth was out there and on the other side had to pay dearly for it by loosing the only thing that kept him going on through all these years. Skinner look down in frustration. Doesn't know what to say.Ó Where's Mulder?Ó he asks and the doctor comes out. He doesnÕt look too happy He approaches them and says. We were able to get the bullet out. But there's a massive infection and too much damage was done. Too much internal bleeding and external isnÕt gonna promise you anything. He slipped in to comatose right after the operation.We did all we can right now and will keep on doing our best but it all depends on him and his defense system. Scully hopeless and weary just sits on a chair looking down in deep thought. Then she sat straight up with an angry look on her face and in a hurry she paced out of the hospital. Skinner caught up with her stopped her Where are you going agent scully? ÒI have an autopsy to perform.Ó said scully. ÒYou are in no condition to work agent Scully.Ó ads Skinner. She just pulls her arm off his hand and heads off to the bureau morgue. She puts on her gloves, pulls out samanthas body turns on her recorder and starts. She finds the same chip on the back of her neck and after running DNA blood tests and the rest of the procedure she finds out hard evidence of alien abduction. Massive unusual damage. Traces of the same cancer she was infected with. Irregular elements in her DNA and cuts all over her body. Then Scully takes the recorder and says ÒMulder I was eager as you were to find the truth... but we both had different reason. You had your sister and I wanted to put away the men who indited me with my disease and made a lab rat out of me. Mulder I never thought Samantha was gonna justify my reason. Mulder I truly believe she was the Lamb Slated to justify both of our causes. Meanwhile at the prison Cancerman with a picture of Mulder and his sister in one hand and cigarette in the other, a tear slides down his cheek. Scully gets back to the hospital and Skinner shows up there. ÒWhat are you doing here sir?Ó she asks. Just keeping an eye on him. ÒHow is he doing?Ó asks Scully. Skinner nods his head in a negative way and says ,Ó The doctor just gave me his latest report. ThereÕs no improvement what so ever. Scully heÕs getting worse by the hour.Ó Scully rushes in to Mulder's room sit right next to him and saysÒMulder I know you can hear me. We made it! We finally have hard evidenceÓ . She holds MulderÕs hand and says "Mulder come back. Please donÕt..... " At that point it struck to her that her partner and best friend could really die. She just couldnÕt take it any more and releases her tears of hopelessness and falls asleep at MulderÕs side. It's 5:00 am. and a faint noise reaches ScullyÕs ear. Then again . She slowly opens her eyes to realize Mulders fingers barely holding her hand. She looks up to see Mulder with weak eyes looking at her. She jumps up removes his respirator and kisses him softly. Mulder looks too tired. Barely able to speak he says ÒI heard you say that we made itÓ Scully nods her head as a yes and continues Ò We have a hearing in two monthsÓ Mulder gently smiles and asks, Ò What plans do you have after this case?Ó Ò WeÕre gonna solve more spooky cases Mulder.Ó answers Scully trying to cheer Mulder up a bit. ÒScully are you still interested in persuing your medical dream?Ó he contiues slowly. ÒWhy do yo ask mulder?ÓScully asks. Ò You can finally have the chance to the thing you most wanted to doÓ continues Mulder Ò Mulder I always want to be with you.Ó adds Scully. Mulder stops talking for a while. Scully can see that he is preparing to say something. Ò Scully... I have fulfilled my dreams and now it's your turn Scully. ItÕs just not fair for youÓ . He slows down a bit and continues ÒThe truth has set you freeÓ. He looks at her for a while. His eyes cant focus anymor. He gathers his a few words together and says,ÒI'm ta..so..ti..so tieredÓ. MulderÔs strongly clutched hands on Scully's slowly loosen up and slip down on the bed. The monitors showing flat lines accompanied with that long endless beep. Scully stands their motionless .Nurses push her away to revive him but she's motionless confused and deeply dismayed. Mulder leaves her.... The next scene ScullyÕs in a court and convicts cancer man and finally wins her case buy exposing the pain all those innocent people had to go through, incuding herself, for The black groupÕs selfish purposes.


End file.
